Monster from the Id
Monster from the Id 'is inspired on the Phineas and Ferb episode with the same name Story ''(Scene opens up with Candace staring on Constance) '''Candace: '''Ooh! Here she comes! Oh, Constance. How can you even make a bus stop look cute? Yeah, I'm a lucky, lucky gal. ''(A strange object falls from Constance's backpack) ''Oh no! She dropped something! Constance! Constance! ''(Runs outside) ''Constance, wait! You dropped- ''(bus leaves) ''wait! ''(On her cell phone) ''Constance, you dropped something near my house, and it looks kind of..artsy, '''Constance: ''(On cell phone) Sounds like the gift I gave you. '''Candace: '''Gift? Well, you didn't have to make-- '''Constance: '''Well, we're passing the antenna farm. I'm losing you. '''Brooklyn: '''My fillings are heating up. '''Candace: '''Constance? Constance? ''(groans) ''Oh, what a beautiful tiara...neck..um...broach...bracelet! Absolutely glamorous! ''(flings it into the sewer) ''Oops! No! No! No! ''(reaches for the bracelet) ''Almost got it...(water rushes and takes the object away)'' Gertrude: '''Woo-hoo! The Danville clean water flush-off! '''Mariah: '''A million of gallons straight to the ocean! '''Candace: Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Constance's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out I lost my gift! Lauren and Miley! (Runs to the backyard) ''Hey. What're you guys doing? '''Lauren: '''We built a mind machine to enter Frankie's subconscious in order to cure her fear of dark clouds. '''Frankie: '''You're amputating two perfect words and stitching 'em together. They're the thunders and lightning when it rains. '''Lauren: '''We've already cured Elena's fear of the color purple. '''Elena: '''It can't hurt me anymore. '''Candace: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care anything 'bout that! I lost the gift Constance gave me, and you guys gotta make a duplicate before she comes over! '''Lauren: '''We'd love to. What'd it look like? '''Candace: '''Well, it kinda had this screw-y thing going on, and this wrapped wire-like...(Groans) I know how it looks like. I..I just can't explain! '''Lauren: '''No problem. We can use the mind machine to enter your subconscious and retrieve the memory of what it looked like. You don't mind if we cure Candace's first, right Frankie? '''Frankie: '''I don't-''(shudders) ''chills! Chills! Hey, where's-''(shudders) ''where's Perry? ''Villain Beasts Mafia Incorporated! Spade: ''Eating candies look like this! (Perry enters her room) Ah! Perry the Platypus! You're early, and I'm cuff-less. So embarrassin'. And it's the cuffs y'never want anyone to see y'with 'em. Y'know, the one. They've faded and frayed, and the metal is so rusty that y'gotta cover 'em with somethin' else. And y'have to roll the chain up, makin' y'all chained. Yet when you take 'em off, y'mysteriously keep 'em on your waist. Why do y'do that? Hey, where are y'goin', Perry the Platypus? ''(Traps Perry in a net) ''Y'know, when y'showed up, despite appearances. I was tryin' to come up with a perfect evil plan to thwart today's Tri-State Area Summit and Candy Roast, and y'just gave me a great idea! So, I shall construct a Manacle-inator! One blast at summit, and everyone would be ''so ''chained up with fear and manacles and embarrassment, I can just waltz in and take over. Thanks, Perry the Platypus. Thank y'very much! '''Lauren: '''Okay, Candace. You're all wired up, we're ready to go in. '''Candace: '''Wait a sec. Why is that dweeb going into my subconscious? '''Frankie: '''Cos that dweeb spent two weeks to study psychology at summer. ''(Flashback to psychology school) All: 'How does that make you feel? ''(Flashback ends) 'Candace: '''Alright, but don't forget 'bout doctor-patient confidentiality. '''Lauren: '''Okay, Elena. We're in your hands now. '''Elena: '''Close your eyes and count backwards. Four... '''All: '...three...two...one.. (On the last world, scene switches to Candace's mind) 'Candace: '''Where are we? '''Lauren: '''We're inside your subconscious. '''Candace: '''Alright, everyone, take off your shoes. I don't want you tracking mud here, metaphorically speaking. '''Elena: '''Mastermind called Deep Divers. How are you guys doing? '''Lauren: '''We're doing fine, Elena. '''Elena: '''Remember, you only have 45 minutes to retrieve the memory before your girlfriend arrives. '''Lauren: '''Copy that, Mastermind. We need to get inside the Forest of Memory. '''Candace: '''So, where are we now? '''Lauren: '''Offhand, I'd say Constance Mountains. '''Frankie: '''Hmmm..significant. ''(Rumbling and growling) 'Candace: '''What was that? '''Lauren: '''Frankie? '''Frankie: '''Shh! Don't make any noise! '''Candace: '''What's it? '''Frankie: '''Easy. It's your id. '''Candace: '''My..what? '''Frankie: '''Your id. The embodiment of your deepest, most primeval urges. '''Candace: '''So? Fun, right? '''Frankie: '''Wrong. It's so primitive and aggressive, we don't want to meet it here. ''(Shows gazelles that look like Lauren and Miley running away from the id) ''Obviously, you can say Lauren and Miley as some sort of prey. ''(the id roars) 'Candace: '''Run! '''Spade: '''Almost done, Perry the Platypus, just few more adjustments. I'm puttin' an extra settin' on it. So embarrassin'! ''(Perry takes contact lenses out of his eye and holds it up to the light and tries to cut through the net) '''Elena: '''Calling Lauren and Miley. Come in, Lauren and Miley. What's your 20? '''Lauren: '''We copy you, Elena. We're just emerging from the Peaks and Valleys of Fickleness. '''Frankie: '''I can't believe ya have an entire valley dedicated to your love-hate relationship with ambivalence... '''Candace: '''I got mixed feelings 'bout it. '''Lauren: '''Wow, the Falls of Anxiety. '''Candace: '''What's that? '''Frankie: '''It's all of Candace's anxieties. '''Lauren: '''There..are so many of them. '''Miley: '''She has a rich, internal life. '''Straight: '''Yeah, she's a real messed-up girl. '''Candace: '''Straight?! '''Isabella: '''What's he doin'? '''Elena: '''He just showed up and jacked-in. '''Candace: '''You can't come in here! '''Straight: '''No, it's a free country. '''Candace: '''No, it's not! Bother! And you got crumbs all over cru..all over..cru-cru-cru- '''Straight: '''What's wrong with her? '''Frankie: '''The anxieties are getting into Candace! '''Lauren: '''Hurry, everyone! To the Falls of Sweatiness! '''Frankie: '''The Heartbeats of Hyperventilation! '''Candace: '''Rubber ducks? '''Frankie: '''Don't ask me! It's ''your ''subconscious. '''Straight: '''Yeah, and I'm gonna catch ya later. I'm keeping myself dry. '''Isabella: '''Hey, Straight. '''Straight: '''Hey, Isabella. Did you get here? '''Isabella: '''Yup. '''Straight: '''Let me show you around. This place's a riot! '''Spade: ''(Sniffs with her tongue) Do y'smell anythin' burnin'? Hey, what're y'doin'?! Gimme that! Got it! What's this, a tiny magnifyin' glass? Oh, y'think you're so sophisticated with your hi-tech spy equipment. ''(Crushes contact lenses) ''What are y'gonna do now, huh? Perry the Platypus? ''(laughs) (Perry takes out another contact lens) (Song: Deep Into Your Mind) We're going deep into your mind Never know what we'll find Repression, aggression, Your embarrassing obssession, Would make Citrine annoyed, But don't be paranoid We're going deep into your mind We're going deep into your mind Were you traumatized by giraffes? Perhaps somebody who strafes? Do you fear the number thirteen? Or somebody you think she's mean? We're going deep into your mind Your psyche will unwind Was there a wraith 'hind your mutters? Fear of peanut butter? Somehow, the long song Don't You Worry Child? Going deep into your mind... Lauren: 'Here we are, Candace, the Forest of Memory. '''Candace: '''How will we find Constance's gift? '''Lauren: '''Well, we shouldn't have to walk too far cos it's a recent memory. What's the last thing you remember? '''Candace: '''I remember I said, "How will we find Constance's gift?" '''Lauren: '''Well, we shouldn't have to walk too far cos it's a recent memory. What's the last thing you remember? '''Candace: '''Uh, I forgot it. '''Lauren: '''No problem. This should be deep enough. Everyone, feel around. Maybe we can stimulate Candace's memory. '''Candace: '''That makes my head all buzzy. Wait, wait a minute! I'm remembering! Yes, yes I see it! Over there, through that trees! That's it! '''Constance: '''That's what? '''Candace: '''Constance? Wait, are you real? '''Constance: '''Yeah. I stopped by your house to bring your present and Elena just told me to jack in. '''Candace: '''My present? How could you? I lost it. But I found the memory. It's right here. '''Constance: '''That? That's not your present. That's my drain unclogger. I don't know why I carried that with me. '''Candace: '''So, I didn't lose your- ''(the id comes in and roars) 'Frankie: '''That's the id! Run! '''Straight: '''And, if you follow me now, you're gonna see Candace's recurring nightmares. C'mon, everyone. Just stay with the gang. ''(Sees everyone running from the id) ''Hey, where are they going? ''(Sees the id and screams loudly) '''Spade: ''(As Perry escapes from the trap) Ironic. I built the Manacle-inator when actually in my manacle. Ha! ''(Perry attacks her as the Manacle-inator fires up) Id: ''(as everyone is running away from it) Clubby Momo! '''Straight: '''Y'all signed the releases, right? '''Id: '''Lauren and Miley! '''Spade: '''Ow! ''(Manacle-inator hits Perry) ''Ha! Y'look ridiculous! ''(Manacle-inator hits Spade) ''Ah! Moth holes?! '''Shuffle: '''Who wants candies? ''(Manacle-inator hits him) ''Get 'em while they're hot! ''(Perry disassembles the Manacle-inator) Lauren: '''Elena! Get us out of here now! '''Elena: '''Roger, over! ''(Manacle-inator hits her) ''Ahh! Purple! It'd to be purple! '''Lauren: '''Hello? Elena? Hello? '''Spade: ''(As Perry is disassembling the Manacle-inator) Curse ya, Perry the Platypus! Y'know, those really work for ya. '''Frankie: '''I can't believe I turned down to a trip to the community pool for this! '''Candace: '''She's growing! What do we do? '''Lauren: '''One of us has to wake up and extract the others! '''Frankie: '''I'm trying to wake up, but I can't! Ah! I feel a shock! '''Lauren: '''That's it! We could wake Frankie up with contractions! '''Candace: '''Isn't! '''Isabella: '''Won't! '''Lauren: '''It's! Hasn't! '''Isabella: '''Don't! '''All: '''Ain't! '''Frankie: '''Ahh! That's both a contraction ''and ''gramatically wrong! Ahh! ''(Wakes up) Elena: ''(Running around in circles) Purple! Had to be purple! '''Frankie: '''The wires...must..pull...'em..out...with..no...muscles. '''Candace: '''I don't think I can run anymore! '''Lauren: '''Don't give up! Frankie will save us! '''Isabella: '''I'm getting tired, too! '''Ginger: '''That's it! I'm dead meat! '''Gretchen: '''Gretchen's out! Peace! ''(Candace falls, causing everyone else to fall) Candace: 'I'm so complicated and weird. ''(everyone gets eaten by the id and wakes up) 'Gretchen: '''Let's do it again! '''Elena: '''Not me! '''Isabella: '''I wish I had my camera! '''Frankie: '''Wait till tbey hear 'bout this in psychology school! '''Lauren: '''Goodbye everyone! '''Candace: '''Wow, I thought it was a lot of trouble with just a drain unclogger. '''Constance: '''By the way, here's your real gift. ''(gives Candace a bracelet) '''Candace: '''Constance, it's beautiful! I really love it. Thanks. Wait a minute, where's Straight? '''Straight: ''(To id) I don't care what Citrine said 'bout your selfish need for satisfaction. You're alright with me. ''(The id growls) Category:Transcripts Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover Category:Fan Art